1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof decreasing an image delay in processing an image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a premium display apparatus to support a progressive image output has been introduced. The display apparatus generally processes a signal by a frame unit as it has been changed from an analog to a digital signal in processing. In this case, a signal processing IC using a frame memory is commonly used.
There are a 3D-comb, a decoder, a de-interlacer, a scaler, and an image enhancer in the signal processing IC. The signal processing IC not only processes basic signals but it also compares data with frames in front and behind, thereby processing image data and signals to enhance an image quality.
The display apparatus using the abovementioned process for enhancing the image quality maintains an excellent image quality, but generates time delay since it processes a great deal of data internally.
However, if the user watches a screen when a game machine is connected to the display apparatus, the time delay is generated, resulting in the input not being synchronized with the output. That is, motion time in the game machine may not be actually synchronized with response time of the user.
Likewise, a video image does not have a problem caused by a signal delay since there is no interaction with the user, but a game image may have a problem when the user's input is not synchronized with the image signal in the game machine since there is interaction with the user.